


短文，粗口肉，高文咕哒

by adhahua78



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhahua78/pseuds/adhahua78
Relationships: 高文咕哒
Kudos: 2





	短文，粗口肉，高文咕哒

藤丸立香以为自己看到了天使。  
而且还和天使做爱了。  
天使把他操高潮了好几次，最后还用手把他操高潮了一次。  
累瘫的藤丸立香躺在床上，昏昏沉沉的进入了梦乡。  
梦里他和那个天使还在做爱，绿色的眼瞳深情的望着他，在那双多情的眼睛里看到了自己迷离的表情，就像被蛊惑一般伸开双臂，和天使抱住然后接吻。  
天使的巨根在他的骚逼里来回插动，很快他又高潮了。  
藤丸立香睁开眼，发觉刚刚的即是梦又是现实，他侧躺着，天使抓着他的乳肉抬起一点他的右腿将鸡巴塞到了他的骚逼里。  
“啊…啊…”藤丸立香叫出声。  
“醒了？”天使带着浓重的性欲问。  
“又要高潮了…不行了…嗯……啊……”  
听闻天使的幅度大了起来，抬高藤丸立香的双腿用力抽动着。  
“太快了…啊啊啊……好厉害……”  
“高潮了！又…啊——”长舒一声后爱液从骚逼里流出浇在天使的龟头上。  
天使也不管藤丸立香现在是否是贤者时间，每一次撞击都撞到他的骚点上，藤丸立香抓着床单失神的叫着。  
他被干潮吹了。  
天使也把精液射了进去。  
“没戴套…”藤丸立香有点清醒了。  
“……你是我的未婚妻，有必要一定要戴套吗？”天使皱着眉。  
“…这是为了安全…”藤丸立香红着耳根，他想起来了，昨天是他和他的未婚夫第一次见面，一见钟情，当下立马和他的那些不三不四的炮友断了关系，他似乎是天使的第一任……  
然后他的天使有一根巨炮，插进去的时候他直接高潮了，塌着腰红着脸叫着“高潮了”。  
他的天使叫高文，一个愣头青，比他稍微大一点，做爱没什么章法，全靠蛮力，但耐不住爽。  
藤丸立香低头将高文巨炮上的浊液舔干净，又发现巨炮隐隐有抬头的趋势。  
“快去洗澡，今天还要出门呢。”藤丸立香当下就下床把浴袍塞到高文怀里。  
高文进去洗澡了，花洒的声音很大，但似乎能听到高文的低喘声，藤丸立香在门口听的也有一些感觉，湿了内裤。  
高文出来以后低头在守在门口的藤丸立香的嘴角亲了一下，藤丸立香立马红着脸就去洗澡了。  
好想要…  
藤丸立香怒斥不争气的自己。  
换好衣服两个人就准备出门了，高文自然的搂着他的腰，两人目光交汇的时候一个低头一个抬头的又接吻了。  
明明昨天是第一次见面，却…那么心生欢喜。


End file.
